Destiny Untold
by MelodiousFenrir007
Summary: When the God of Nature decides to kill off the humans he finds to be the plague of his beautiful Earth, it is up to a human chosen by the Goddess of Destiny to go on a quest to stop the God of Nature before its to late for the world. (With some Kingdom Hearts characters mixed in.)
1. It Begins

This is a story that I wrote for my friend and I decided to post it up. Hopefully you like and for any following my other stories I will try to add new chapters soon! I am working on Vincent's story now! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lightening lit up the dark sky as rain fell from the heavens to the ground that was covered in bodies of dead warriors and their blood. The count of dead was in the thousands, and it seemed as no one had survived. Thunder rumbled as lightening flashed across the sky again causing a fire started in the middle of the field. From the center of the fire 2 men in dark cloaks walked out of the fire to stand among the bodies.

They stood there silently for a moment as they looked around at the damage that had been done. They looked at each other and shook their heads. They both spilt up and started checking the bodies for any survivors. They both had their faces covered as they looked at all the bodies.

Finally one yelled, "Found him!" They joined back together and looked down at a blonde haired man who was barely breathing. He had several deep cuts across his chest that would scar and had blood all over him that the two men were not sure if the blood was his or the enemy he had been fighting till he fell.

"Must be a strong one to survive whatever happened here." The first said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know, so let's get him back to our herm and make them fix him up, yo." His face showed enough to see him smirk as he bent down and picked the blonde, throwing him over his shoulder. "This battle was so great I was so enjoying the feel of the battle. Wish it would have went on for a little longer, yo."

The other nodded his head and snapped his fingers and fire rose from the ground and he looked at the first one and said, "Hurry up… Who knows how long this one will last without some kind of treatment."

"Ok ok! Let's get him out of here... So do you think he'll be able to do what Destiny says he can, yo?" He asked as he walked towards the fire.

"Only time will tell brother.. He is only human, but there have been stranger things. Even you should have that memorized." The other said as he walked into the fire with his brother and the blonde disappearing from the battle field.

Silence fell once again on the field as they left and a man in a white cloak walked out of behind some trees to look at where the two had been talking, "So Destiny made a prediction... This could be a slight hitch in my plan... Time will tell.." As the wind blew the man desolved into flower petals and a voice on the wind said, "I think it's time to have a talk with Destiny."


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer:

Me: Come on Cloud! Say it!

Cloud: No...

Me: Please they'll believe it if it comes from you!

Cloud: -Sigh- Fine! None of the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters belong to her, she is only the owner of the story...

Me: Thank you Cloud! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cloud was not sure if he was dreaming or awake, all he could see was darkness, but he could hear faint voices talking. He heard two male voices and one female, he tried his hardest to listen, but it was so hard to stay awake.

The female voice said softly, "He is the one that I see being able to save..." Her voice drifted off or it was just to soft for him to hear. One of the male voices then asked, "You sure? He doesn't seem like much..." The other voice then spoke, "I don't think this is wise. Leaving all this up to chance... What if..." Everything he said seemed to be swimming out of focus as Cloud started to lose the battle to stay awake, but before he passed out he heard the woman say, "He is the one you two... The only one... My visions are not always right... But he is the only chance we have..." He felt someone pet his hair back and then everything went black.

"Well he is healed.. Why hasn't he woken up? It's been 3 days, yo." The first voice, Cloud heard as he came back to awareness, huffed, and then added, "We don't have time for him to sleep like this.. If Earth figures out what we're plotting he is going to…" The voice stopped as the other jumped in.

"Brother be calm otherwise you'll start another war like last time. I don't think the people got over the last time you were angry. So cool your temper and keep that hot head of yours under control, got it memorized?" The other voice said calmly.

"Alright!" The first voice snapped and then was quiet for a minute and said, "Well we need to get him to wake up! How about you set some of his clothes on fire, yo?" The voice asked a little too happy for Cloud's liking.

"Do you want to make him have to spend more time healing? I would love to have a way to wake him up, but burning him is not a good idea. Now sit down and shush, I'm sure soon enough he'll wake up. And if not we could always go talk to the healer again."

The voices were quiet for a few minutes and then the first one huffed again and Cloud began to wonder, _'Who are they talking about? Me? Have I been passed out for 3 days? I need to get up! My friends must be worried about me…' _Cloud then grunted as he forced himself to sit up and open his eyes. First thing he saw was a very royal looking room full of gold and silver. He was laying on a giant bed with thick covers that were fire red and black.

He blinked a few times and then looked for where the voices had come from and saw 2 men sitting lazily on a pile of pillows. They rose from where they were sitting coming over to his side. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end looking at them. They both had crazy red hair though one was crazier than the others; they both had green eyes that seemed to stare threw him to his soul. They both had makings under their eyes, the one with the crazier hair had upside down tear drops and the other had crescent moon looking markings. Their clothes were slightly different from each other, they both had black suits on but the one with crescent markings didn't have a tie on and had a more relaxed look, but he had a wild look about him too. The other had a red tie on and on the ends of his jacket he had a fire.

"So you finally decided to join the world of the living again, yo?" The one with Crescent markings asked. He and his brother stood side by side as they watched him intently.

Cloud nodded his head to the one that spoke keeping his mouth shut. They both smirked as the one that had been talking said, "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you. Took too long to wake you up to begin with, yo. We need your help."

Cloud looked at them as if they were crazy and wondered what they wanted. He finally asked, "Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

The one that had been talking looked annoyed and opened his mouth to talk, but the other red head thumped his nose and said, "I guess we should introduce ourselves before we continue this. The name is Axel, I'm the God of Fire and this is my brother Reno, God of War. Got it memorized?" He asked pointing his finger towards his forehead.

Cloud looked at him skeptically as he looked between the two and said, "Yeah… I think I should leave.."

He started to get up when he saw a hand come in front of his face. He fire was sitting in the middle of the hand and could feel the heat from the fire as it danced with life. Cloud looked up at the red head called Axel and said, "You have my attention. What do you want my help for?"

Axel smirked and put the fire out, by closing his hand. "We need you to help two Goddesses. One is Destiny who helped us find you in the valley where you were battling."

Reno looked at his brother and said, "You were the only survivor of that battle, yo." He didn't show any emotion on his face.

Cloud looked at the two men shocked, "I'm the only…. Survivor?" When both nodded he thought of the faces of his friends that had been fighting beside him and protecting his back.

He didn't know why, but he saw everything start to darken as he passed out. As everything started going black he thought he heard Reno's voice say, "Well great! Now we have to wait for him to wake up again, yo! Are you sure we can't light his foot on fire, yo?" He heard Axel snicker lightly and then nothing.


	3. To Save the World

Me: Axel would you be so kind.

Axel: Certainly! I, Axel, God of Fire, shall state that the characters in this story belong to Square Enix, except for the ones she makes up herself, Got it Memorized?

Me: Thank you, Axel! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cloud awoke to a burning sensation in his arm that seemed to be getting hotter. He jumped up jerking his arm away from the man he now knew as Axel. He glared at him as he looked at his arm to see there was a red handprint.

Axel stood up and giving a slight smirk, "Seems that worked well… Sorry to be the one that gave you a rude awaking. But we are short on time and you need to learn some things before you can go on this quest. And we're only going to say this once so you better commit all this to memory."

Reno looked at his brother and nodded, "Yeah, if you don't your world as you know it will come to an end, yo." He crossed his arms and sighed, "Which will be dull sense, well, without humans around there won't be any wars. Meaning I would disappear, yo." He leaned against a wall as he watched Cloud and Axel.

Cloud blinked at them and asked, "What do you want?"

Reno and Axel shared a look, then Axel said, "We need you to save some friends of ours. Otherwise humans will be on the endangered species list." He crossed his arms and said, "We would do it, but we can't leave here.. If we leave terrible things will happen; fires going out of control, wars breaking out between nations and that is only the beginning." The twins traded looks and then said, "Ok continuing see we need you to find are two," He held up two fingers in front of Cloud's face, "girls well not girls, they are Goddesses. They are suppressing their powers, sense staying here is out of the question.

"You see they are Destiny and Anarchy. Destiny can see the future of all creatures. She knows all paths that they can take. Humans are her favorite because you have free will and she can never see clearly what could happen. Anarchy… She can cause disorder and lawlessness if she stepped foot on the earth, though she has discovered a way to keep her powers in control on earth till things are straightened out."

Cloud looked confused and asked, "Why did they leave here then?"

Reno smiled, "I like him he gets to the point, yo." He got away from the wall, "They left here because the God of Earth was going to use Anarchy to cause disorder among the humans, force her to release the evil of her power! Earth has grown to hate humans, because to his mind they destroy his lovely world." Reno shook his head, "The flower boy wants to wipe out all humans and he started with the battle you and your friends were in, yo." He paused and watched Cloud's face.

Cloud kept an emotionless face, "You're saying Earth was the cause of all the deaths?" The two gods nodded, "Then I will help you, how do I find these girls and what do I do once I find them?"

Both smiled as they walked towards him, "Well they are right now hiding. But if you find Destiny she'll help you find Anarchy or vice versa, yo. They are good friends and probably know where each other are hiding out, sorry we can't help you more than that, if it was easy Earth would have found them by now, yo."

Axel watched Cloud and said, "But we took the liberty to fix up your sword giving it some special powers, because you're going to need it. Destiny said that you would be the one that saves your kind so better not blow it, got it memorized?"

Reno walked over to where the Buster Sword was leaning against the wall and picked it up easily, "We also got you something else, yo." He snapped his fingers and a cell phone appeared in his hand, "If you ever need our help you can call us on that… It's your own personal phone to heaven, yo." He smirked lightly and handed them both to Cloud.

Cloud put his sword on his back and asked, "So how do I get back to earth?"

Reno and Axel waved at him, "Don't be a stranger and try not to get into too much trouble." The both snapped their fingers and a portal appeared under Cloud's feet. Cloud's eyes widened as he fell.

When the darkness ended Cloud was standing in the middle of woods. He looked sighed, "Time to find those girls… Where to start…" He rubbed his spiky blonde hair and heading North on a hunch.

After hours of walking he found a group of men attacking a girl who had a staff. Her hair was black with blonde undertone. She had on purple bikini top with a black jacket; she had on denim jean shorts. She was holding her own very well against the group of men, but Cloud had to help her out.

He ran forward pulling his sword off his back attacking the men. A few swift attacks and all the men were down. He frowned at how easy it had been and put his sword on his back again. He looked at the girl, "You alright?"

The girl pressed a button on her staff making it shrink crossing her arms, "I'm fine!" She looked Cloud over, "Thank you for saving me… I would have been fine though!" She smiled at him as she pushed her bangs from her eyes.

Cloud stared at the girl for a moment and then, "You're welcome… Is there a village near here?"

"Yes there is. Oh the name is Joselyn." She put out her hand as Cloud was about to say his name she said, "Your name is Cloud. Don't worry I know all about you… I can see future and other kinds of stuff… Now we better get moving before anymore of these guys get here." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the village. As they left the men faded away and all that was left of them was flower petals that blew away with the wind.


End file.
